


Winger's Wings Of Grace

by Midnite_Solstice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnite_Solstice/pseuds/Midnite_Solstice
Summary: Hogwarts Mystery! A series of one-shots following Everly-Grace Harper as she falls in love with fellow Ravenclaw; Talbott Winger! Will their relationship make it through vaults, brothers and R's? Exploring the second half of Year 5 and beyond! MC x Talbott Winger - Female M/CCross-posted on Fanfic.Net & Wattpad!
Relationships: Player Character/Talbott Winger, Talbott Winger/Original Character(s), Talbott Winger/Original Female Character(s), Talbott Winger/You
Comments: 15
Kudos: 37





	1. Owls & Orchids

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first time writing for Hogwarts Mystery. (& my very first time on Ao3!!)  
> I have done a lot of reading and I know a lot of people use the format of Y/N or something similar, but for me it just breaks immersion. I am writing this for my own character, just as most readers will insert their own as they read. So I will provide a couple of notes for her below but of course if you want to visualise your own MC’s that’s obviously perfectly fine. These are intended to be one-shots, but they will probably follow on from each other. I hope to do more as I progress through the second half of Year 5 and through Year 6.  
> We will also have Mature themes.  
> Spoilers from Yr 5 Chap 12 onwards.
> 
> Everly-Grace Harper is a green-eyed Ravenclaw. Her best friends are Penny and Talbott. She began Hogwarts with awkward short haircuts and fringes that her mother insisted she have so she wasted no time in growing her hair long and getting rid of the bangs. Her hair started out as a shocking mess of bright red; it was a wonder she was never confused for a Weasley sibling. The red was inherited from her father, but her mother was blonde. As she got older her hair lightened significantly to a strawberry blonde which was much more agreeable. In her 4th year after learning Colovaria, Evie took to changing her hair colour regularly and has settled for a mixed shade of light brunette and blonde and always wears it long. (Talbott thinks she looks beautiful no matter what her hair looks like.)  
> Even though she met and befriended Talbott in her third year, Evie accepted her friend Barnaby’s invitation to the Celestial Ball. She had been flattered that the strapping Slytherin had asked her to the dance, and she was the envy of most of the girls in her year.  
> Talbott wasn’t ready to go to the ball and Everly certainly wasn’t confident enough to ask him to go with her. The more time she spent with the sensitive Ravenclaw it didn’t take her long to realize she fancied him and eventually she just had to write the note that was read aloud in Snape’s potions class. The rest was history.

**OWLS & ORCHIDS**

Everly-Grace would often sneak out past curfew to spend time with Talbott Winger. It was often the only quality time they could spend together alone. Tonight was different. She needed to see Talbott. He was upset with her and she didn’t know why. They were more than friends, she knew that much. Talbott had proved that he was sweet and caring, he had grown from an awkward first date to giving her a Valentine’s night she would never forget. The outdoor festival had seen their relationship jump in leaps and bounds. All of their friends knew they went to the festival together and it didn’t take a genius to know they had been going steady ever since.  
It was the second week of May and the spring rain would pour down in bursts. Tonight she was caught in a downpour. Everly-Grace the witch loved the rain, Everly-Grace the feline Animagus wasn’t a fan. The raindrops would release the smell of fresh grass into the air which was delighting her nostrils as her four legs carried her over the castle grounds towards the Owlery, but it was hardly a trade-off for having her black and white fur matte to her skin. Talbott didn’t know she was coming tonight and she was hoping that surprising him meant he wouldn’t turn and walk the other way like he had been in the corridors, or when he would sit down the other end of the Ravenclaw table in the Great Hall at breakfast. Being a fellow Ravenclaw wasn’t an advantage either given that Talbott avoided the common room anyway.  
The O.W.L. exams were right around the corner. She kept telling herself that maybe he was just focused on studying. He needed almost perfect results if he wanted to become an Auror, she knew that was important to him.  
Her keen sense of eyesight, one of the perks of spending time as a cat; had spied a familiar looking brown eagle fly to the Owlery, but being a bird he had a head-start with nowhere near as much ground to cover.

Once she was safe inside the tower she returned to her human form, although she was drenched from head to toe and her hair clung to her neck and face, sending a chill down her spine. Or it could have been from how nervous she was feeling. Was Talbott going to break up with her? The nerve, given how only three months ago he had requested she not break his heart. She spied him at his usual spot near the window, he had transformed back into himself, he was wearing a blue windbreaker over a grey shirt and looked warm and dry. He must have been up here for a while.  
He heard her footsteps approach; thanks to his remarkably keen sense of hearing, all part of being an eagle Animagus. Talbott turned to face her and tried to keep a serious expression when he saw her half-drowned and bedraggled.  
“If you’re going to break up with me Talbott, please just get it over with!” The words came tumbling out faster than she could catch them. She was exasperated.  
The look that crossed his features was a serious one now, one of panic and uncertainty. He closed the distance to stand in front of her now, but made no move to touch her or reassure her. His walls were up and he was ready to protect himself.  
“Do you want to break up Everly-Grace?”  
That wasn’t the reply she was looking for, although she wasn’t surprised all the same.  
“No! Of course not. But I’ve hardly seen you lately, I feel like you’re avoiding me so I’ve obviously done something to upset you and I just want to fix this but I don’t know how because I don’t know what I’ve done wrong!” She was crying now, but hoped the rain running off her hair would disguise it. She hardly took a breath while letting the words spill out and now she didn’t want to meet his eyes. She hoped the stone underneath her feet would open up and swallow her. And then, his arms were around her, warm and comforting. He hugged her tightly, and she could have sworn he exhaled deeply, as though in a sigh of great relief.  
After a moment or two he pulled away and laughed. “You’re soaked.”  
“It’s raining.” She replied sheepishly.  
The Ravenclaw pulled out his wand and pronounced the drying charm with a flick of his wrist.  
“Exaresco.” He smiled at his handiwork. “Better?”  
The water droplets had all but evaporated and at least she was dry. “Much. Thank you.”  
Ever the gentleman, Talbott shimmied out of his jacket and put it around her shoulders. They walked across the pavers until they reached the window. The owls were cooing softly.  
“Can we talk?” Her voice was quiet, uncertain.  
“I think we need to talk.” His was calm.  
They had both spoken at once and then smiled and paused to give the other a chance to speak.  
“Tal, I can’t fix this if I don’t know what’s bothering you. I know you like to deal with things in your own way, but if I’m the problem...”  
“I’m the problem.” He cut her off. “It’s the owls.”  
“The owls?” She repeated, looking around at the inhabitants of the rookery. All who were eyeing the pair curiously.  
“No.” He corrected. “The O.W.L’s. I need to get top results if I want to be accepted into the Ministry’s Auror training programme.”  
Ever anxious to reassure him, Everly put a hand out to place overtop of his. “You’ll do brilliantly Talbott, it’s normal to be nervous but you’re the brightest wizard I know...”  
He removed his hand out from beneath hers. “No. It’s not that. I want to become an Auror so that I can protect other witches and wizards from the dark magic that took my parents. I want to fight the Death Eaters. I made that decision a long time ago, I know what I want. So I understand this irrational need of yours to see the cursed vaults through.”  
“Irrational?” Everly was slightly taken aback.  
“Beatrice is Penny’s little sister, she’s trapped in a portrait, Penny is close to you; you want to help your friend. You need to find your brother; but to what end? These vaults are dangerous Everly-Grace. Even if you conquer the vault and make it out in one piece then what? Do you know what you want? We have two more years at Hogwarts. What do you plan on doing for a job if you don’t do well in these exams? You have the rest of your life to consider and the O.W.L’s are only two weeks away.”  
“You seem to have done a lot of the considering for me.” She was trying to keep her voice level. “Blimey, you’re starting to sound like Rowan.” Everly was still upset about her fight with Rowan in the library. “Next you’ll be telling me I only come and see you when I need your help!”  
“Don’t you get it? I’ve never had anyone except myself to think about. I’ve never wanted to. Until now. Having you in my life has made me realise that I don’t want to be alone anymore. I care about you. Thinking about you going into these vaults scares me.”  
“Tal, there’s nothing to worry about. Rakepick is teaching me everything I need to know.  
“Rakepick snapped your wand in half, I don’t know how you still trust her.”  
“She knows about the portrait vault. I need her help if I have any chance at helping Beatrice and Penny.”  
“Once you find the vault, I want to come with you.”  
“Tal...”  
“I want you to be safe.”  
“We need to learn to trust in each other. The thought of you chasing down dark wizards; being an Auror; is dangerous too.”  
“Everly, I’ll be almost twenty-two by the time I finish my Auror training. Right now, we’re just kids.”  
“I won’t be alone. I trust Bill like family, and Merula is training too. I don’t know how Penny gets through each day knowing her sister is trapped inside a painting, let alone preparing to sit exams.”  
“I sympathize with Penny, but I trust no-one else with your life. If Weasley and Snyde come back to tell me you are trapped inside a painting in the vault...” Talbott lost his nerve. “If I lost you...”  
All of Everly-Grace’s irritability vanished in that instant as she finally understood. Talbott was putting walls up, creating distance, in case...in case she left him alone again, not by her choosing.  
She looked into his red-brown eyes, gripped her hands into his shirt and pulled him gently towards her. Her lips brushed over his, inviting him to relax into the kiss. “Then I know you would stop at nothing to get me out.” She placed a hand on his cheek, urging him to meet her eyes. “I promise, Talbott. I promise I’ll be careful.”

* * *

The pair sat on the ground. Everly leant into his chest and his arms were wrapped around her. “You’ve really thought about what happens once we finish school?” She asked him.  
“Don’t you ever think about life after Hogwarts?”  
“Hogwarts holds the key to finding my brother. Sometimes I find it hard to look beyond that. I mean you’ve thought about where I fit into your life? You see us together after we graduate?”  
“I’m not sure if you’ve noticed Everly-Grace; but I don’t let a lot of people in. You pushed your way in, even when I pushed you away so many times. Why would I want to let you go?”  
Her heart was full to bursting. “I’m sorry about what I said before, about you sounding like Rowan.”  
“You haven’t talked to me about your argument.” He ran his hand up and down her arm, comfortingly.  
“I’m spending so much time looking for this vault, or I’m in detention, or with you or checking in on Penny. Rowan spends all of her time studying and I obviously haven’t been doing much of that lately. I barely see her unless we have class together. In the library she said I only find time for anybody else when I want something.”  
“How did you respond?”  
“Well she apologised, sort of. I lost my temper; told her she should be sorry. That I was always the first person to help her with things. She might have been my very first friend at Hogwarts, but I feel like we’ve grown apart.”  
You've gone on to do a thousand different things; perhaps she feels left behind.”  
“I shouldn’t have to apologize for living my life, making other friends, having a boyfriend.”  
“As pleased as I am that you make time for me Evie, you could spend the time cramming for these exams. I’m sure Rowan would enjoy having a study partner.”  
Everly shook her head. “I don’t need her distracting me. Although, if you wanted to tutor me I wouldn’t be opposed to some last minute revision.” She batted her eyelids and grinned at him, not entirely sure how much innuendo she was actually suggesting.  
“Don’t think you can use this as an excuse just to get me alone.”  
“I would never!”  
He laughed, not believing her for a moment. “Alright, which subject?”  
“Transfiguration.”  
“Ha...ha, nice try. I know that is your best subject.” It was Talbott’s too.  
“Which is why I haven’t bothered to study for it. I was just going to ‘wing’ it.”  
He purposefully danced over her bird pun. “Hmmm, fair. Which class do you need the most help with?”  
“Herbology. I’ll need top O.W.L’s if I’m thinking about St Mungo’s.”  
“You’re thinking about becoming a healer?”  
“I do enjoy helping Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing.”  
Talbott smiled. Perhaps she was thinking towards her future after all.  
“Can I ask you something?” Everly said softly.  
“Anything.”  
“Are you disappointed that I chose a cat for my Animagus and not a bird?”  
“Is that what you think?” He raised an eyebrow and tried not to smirk.  
Talbott was very good at answering a question with a question.  
“I feel like I hold you back. I see you soar through the air without a broom and it looks magnificent.”  
“Why did you choose a cat?  
“Cats are magnificent. Nobody ever suspects a cat, well unless you’re Mrs Norris. This might seem ironic but...” She couldn’t meet his gaze. “I’m afraid of birds.”  
He couldn’t hold his laughter in and he chuckled. “I would love to hear this story if you feel comfortable telling me.” He grazed his nose against her cheek before pressing his lips lightly against her skin.  
Everly-Grace closed her eyes and relaxed into him. “I mean owl’s are ok. I guess in the wizarding world you kind of get used to them delivering the post and all. But when I was young, about five or six, my family were having lunch at a lake near our house. Jacob liked to stir up the geese there. I was a little too close to the water and there was a large black swan who came up to the lake edge to see the commotion. The geese were making all sorts of noises and the swan rushed out of the water, honking and flapping. I got such a fright that I slipped and fell into the lake. My parents rushed to pull me out but I felt like I was under the water for minutes. I crossed my arms in front of my face and scrunched my eyes shut, but I just remember seeing this swan under the lake with me. Ever since that day anything with a sharp beak and feathers has terrified me.”  
He paused for a moment before asking his next question. “Are you afraid of me?” His tone was light, but genuine.  
“As an eagle? No of course not. Other eagles, other birds; yeah sure.”  
He hugged her tighter. “Are you comfortable up here in the owlery?”  
Evie turned in his arms to face him. “I’m comfortable when I’m with you.”  
He kissed her gently on the nose before pressing his lips to hers. She always welcomed this display of affection from him and would coax him into deepening the kiss. Talbott wrapped a hand in her hair while he kissed her. She wasn’t shy which helped him from retreating into himself. It wasn’t long before Evie had climbed into his lap, her arms lazily thrown around his neck, their lips never leaving each other for more than a moment. His jacket was still around her shoulders so she took advantage of him only wearing a shirt and slipped her hands underneath, feeling the bare skin of his back. Her touch spurred him on and he began to kiss down her neck, firm and then lightly so as not to bruise her skin. His jacket had fallen from her shoulders and she was now in her white uniform blouse, her blue tie was undone and her cardigan was hanging down at her elbows. Everly’s face was flushed, her lips puffy. She moved one hand swiftly to pop open the first few buttons leading down her chest, stopping above her bra line. She wanted to let him lead; while showing that she wanted more; that she wanted him. She put her hand back under his shirt and let both hands roam his back.  
Evie was fast, he had to give her that. The curves of her breasts were not lost on him, and he thought about what she might look like if he helped her unbutton the rest of her blouse. The rush of adrenaline flooded through his body and Talbott had to take a moment to gather his thoughts. He gazed back up to her face, her hair was disheveled, skin was glowing, her breathing was fast, her eyes heady. Gods he wanted her, more than he had ever wanted anything, but she wasn’t sixteen yet, he was but barely. This wasn’t the first time they had pushed the blurred boundaries and he was sure it wouldn’t be the last. With a shaky breath he ignored the tightness of his pants and kissed her lips again, waiting for her to close her eyes. He gently pulled her cardigan up and wrapped his jacket around her properly, closing it over her chest. He pulled away and kissed her nose again making her blush. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him smiling. Evie knew that was as far as they were taking things tonight and she reluctantly clambered off of him before offering her hand to help him up. He tried to casually readjust his clothes before picking up her bag, slinging it over his shoulders and taking her hand in his.  
“I’ll walk you back to the common room.” He smiled.

* * *

Everly-Grace sighed as she threw her bag down in the empty Transfiguration classroom. She was supposed to meet Talbott to go over some revision but she had just come from the Infirmary Ward. Rowan had attacked her under the effects of the Imperius curse. Barnaby had jumped in the way and had taken the brunt of the damage. When Talbott arrived he rushed in looking anxious.  
“Everly!! Are you alright?” He had been there; in the courtyard; near the back talking to Badeea Ali.  
“I’m fine. Just a little shaken.”  
“Why did Rowan attack you?”  
“It was the Imperius curse. Someone had cast it on her, they were aiming for me, but she didn’t even use a verbal incantation. That’s a much higher level magic than she should be able to cast.”

“Whoever is behind this is bold. They attacked in a courtyard full of people. I was lucky that Barnaby and Ben were there.”  
“I guess Lee is good for something.”  
“Talbott!” She scolded.  
“I felt so helpless. Badeea and I, we couldn’t get close. There were too many eyes, I couldn’t even fly at Rowan to distract her.”  
“So then I’d be taking you to the infirmary wing instead? Or worse, risk revealing your secret to everybody there? Whoever was casting the curse was also in that courtyard. If you went for Rowan you could have crossed them. It could have been so much worse.”  
“Barnaby still cares for you. He didn’t even hesitate before jumping in front of you.”  
“Tal, you can’t be there all of the time. Barnaby is sweet but he isn’t my type.”  
“Oh?” Talbott was pouting. He was still insecure that someone like Everly-Grace would want to be with someone like him.  
She pressed her palm to his cheek, making him look at her.  
“Besides; nothing is more attractive than connecting with someone on an intellectual level.”  
Talbott smirked at her. “Well I’m not just in Ravenclaw because I like the colour blue.”  
“And if I recall, this was your idea to study for exams.” She teased.  
The encroaching dread of the O.W.L exams drew closer every day.  
Talbott pulled his wand from his robes. “Switching spells then?”

Talbott was ever the gentleman when they were around other people. Since they were alone he stood behind her, one hand on her hip, the other on her arm, tracing the patterns of her wand, making sure the movements were just right, whispering in her ear any adjustments she should make. Evie wasn’t quite sure just how much of this revision she was taking in; both from the events in the courtyard and from having Talbott pressed against her.  
They had practised for about an hour before stepping apart. Talbott turned his back to her and muttered ‘Orchideous’ under his breath. A bouquet of pink flowers conjured from his wand.  
“I’m sorry about before. I’m grateful Lee was there.” He held them out to Everly-Grace. “For you.”  
She smiled from ear to ear as she took them from his hand. “Tal...thank you.” She inhaled the sweet scent of orchids before laying them down on the desk. She shuffled closer to him, placing a hand on his shirt collar, gently coaxing him down towards her face.  
“Evie, this isn’t a switching spell.” He murmured as her lips peppered his with kisses.  
“Mmmmhmmmm.” She smiled back as she deepened the kiss. Everly began nipping at his bottom lip, she tasted like vanilla.  
Talbott’s concentration was waning as all he could think about was where to put his hands, they were in a classroom, where anyone could walk in. Somehow his hands settled on her backside, and she arched up into him. Then he was lifting her to sit up on the desk. No this didn’t look worse at all. They were lip locked now for what would have been minutes, not wanting to break the connection. Their frenzied hormones were leading and Talbott’s hand had moved to graze her breast, while the other held her waist to steady her on the desk. Perhaps it was from the tension of seeing his girlfriend be threatened at wand-point, but the Ravenclaw felt bold. Keeping one hand on her waist he used the other to free three buttons on her blouse. Not the top ones, he needed her as dressed as possible, these were halfway down her shirt, near her chest. Talbott gave her a moment, making sure she didn't object. He slipped his hand inside and ran it lightly over her skin. He could feel the soft cotton of her bra. He cupped her breast and lightly ran his thumb over where her nipple would be.  
Evie gasped into his mouth and he stopped kissing her, just for a moment; his forehead pressed against hers.  
“Is this...okay?” His voice was gentle.  
She nodded, and took his mouth in hers. Her kiss was urgent, hungry. She wrapped her fingers in his hair, gripping desperately. Then she slowly moved her other hand down, lightly brushing over his pant leg.  
He moaned; her hand was dangerously close to places it shouldn’t be. Not here. Not now.  
The pair had never broken apart so fast as the door flew open and Minerva McGonagall strode into her classroom. Evie leapt off of the desk and tried hastily to straighten her blouse. Talbott had stepped at least two inches away from her and had gone a fabulous shade of crimson in the face. McGonagall didn’t see much, mostly just bodies pressed far too close together, hands and hair not where they should be; but that was more than enough.  
“Miss Harper, Mister Winger; please! I’m not sure bodily anatomy is covered in your owls. For the sake of your futures you can remain focused on your studies rather than each other for one more week.” Professor McGonagall sounded exasperated, if not slightly amused.  
Everly was hastily throwing her books back into her bag and Talbott was doing the same.  
“We were just leaving Professor.” Evie was at a loss for words, scrambling to get out of there.  
“Professor Sprout is expecting us in the greenhouse.” Talbott managed. Ignoring the situation was definitely the best course of action.  
McGonagall called out to the pair as they beelined for the door. “Twenty house points from Ravenclaw! And I expect top Transfiguration exam results from the both of you!” She flailed her arms at them before folding them in front of her chest. After the large door swung closed behind them Minerva smiled at the young love blossoming between two of her best students.


	2. Tricks, Trains & Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All! Jumping forward a bit here. I haven't finished year 5 yet, in fact I am still yet to sit my O.W.L's. I am using the internet to be able to jump forward of course but that means it's not always perfect. In fact I have edited a few lines from the previous chapter, as Talbott was in fact in the courtyard during the confrontation with Rowan. I was yet to actually play the scene when I wrote it. I also fleshed out/spiced up the last paragraph so go back and give it a once over if you so desire.
> 
> This chapter is most definitely NC17 (M). I wrote a much more tame version, and then I edited it to an even more mature version and then settled for somewhere in the middle. I hope it's ok and we aren't too traumatized. These kids are young adults. I remember what I was like when I was Sixteen with my first boyfriend. Age of consent here in NZ is Sixteen and I checked the UK is also. I also researched and the percentages of this age group fooling around checks out enough to make me feel ok about where I am taking them. I know some players feel like all of the characters are stuck in year two, and if that's the case you may want to gloss over some stuff.
> 
> Ok I'll get out of my head now and let you read, please drop me a line if you enjoyed, or let me know if I took it too far. xxx

* * *

Everly-Grace looked around the Great Hall with a smile. The Portrait Vault was sealed again and Beatrice and her own brother Jacob had been freed from their prisons. Even though there was a lot still to unpack, the end of year waits for no witch or wizard. Everyone had survived their O.W.L's and the chatter was now moving towards how everyone would spend their summer. She glanced at the Ravenclaw table and flashed a smile towards Talbott, but she moved to the Hufflepuff table and slid in next to Penny who greeted her warmly.

"Hi Everly. I'm so relieved we made it to the end of this year."

"Me too Penny. So much has happened."

"I can't wait to get Beatrice home and spend some quality time with my sister. Do you have anything exciting planned?"

"Actually, I wanted to have a word. I know it's short notice, but there's something I could really use your help with."

"Anything for you Evie! After what you've done for Beatrice, I owe you so much."

"You don't owe me anything Penny! Although perhaps this conversation is best had somewhere a bit quieter. Could you come with me to the artefact room?"

"You want me to brew you a potion for what?" Penny couldn't believe her ears.

"I'm just trying to be responsible! I can't exactly walk up to Professor Snape and ask him about this."

"Are you telling me that you and Talbott have...?"

"...No! Not yet. But I want to Pen. I've never felt this way before, about anyone."

"Does he know you're trying to make this?"

"Well...no. It's not like we've planned anything, but it's going to be a really long summer. I'm hoping he will come and stay with me for a bit and well..."

"I'll brew this for you on one condition, Everly-Grace."

Evie looked at Penny quizzically.

"That you fill me in afterwards! The summer is always so long I can live vicariously through my friends."

"Don't you dare mention this to him either. I don't want to put any pressure on him."

Penny set about pouring ingredients into her cauldron. "Of course not. Now tell me the story about Professor Mcgonagall walking in on the two of you snogging in her classroom."

* * *

Talbott had never felt more uncomfortable before in his life. He had struggled over who to approach for advice. The most experienced wizard from his own year would probably be Diego, but Talbott would wait until the desert froze over before asking Caplan about this.

Bill Weasley was in the courtyard, socializing and laughing with the rest of his friends before they all parted ways. His final graduation ceremony was tonight and this was the most relaxed anyone had seen him for a while.

"Talbott. Your owl said you wanted to catch up before tonight. Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine. I just...can we go for a walk, would that be alright?"

Bill was surprised that the younger Ravenclaw had sought him out, something was clearly troubling him. Bill led him away from the courtyard and across the castle grounds.

"I hope you don't mind me coming to you with this. You're the only older wizard that I know, and I don't really have any family to ask."

Bill smiled. "Talbott, Evie-G is like a little sister to me. That makes you family too."

"Well...it's about Everly actually. I can't believe I'm asking this..." Talbott was struggling. "Have you ever..." Talbott lost his nerve for a moment and ran a hand through his hair. "...I mean...how far..." He had gone bright red by this point. "...With a girl; I mean..."

Bill felt a flush cross his features too. He tried to respond as casually as he could muster, without making this more awkward.

"Oh wow. Truthfully Talbott, I haven't yet. I haven't found the right girl. I mean a cheeky snog in the ancient runes classroom is one thing..."

"I've read enough books. I know what to do...in theory, I think. But how do I know when we're ready?"

"Well I'm not going to give you the lecture Mum and Dad gave me about marriage...I'm a teenage boy myself and mum and dad are so old fashioned."

Talbott raised an eyebrow at Bill and began to wonder if this was a good idea after all.

"I'm sure you'll know. As long as you're both careful and respect each other the rest will all fall into place."

"I know I can't stop thinking about her. I want to make her happy but I have no clue what I'm doing."

"Talbott, I've known Everly-Grace for five years, I've watched her grow up. I haven't seen her happier than when she's with you. All you need to do is be yourself."

* * *

It was going to be a long two months over the summer holidays. The school year had finished and the students were all lining up for the Thestral-drawn carriages to transport them down to the Hogwarts Express. Everly-Grace was standing next to Talbott, her arm looped through his. Penny, and Beatrice were waiting with them to share a carriage.

She looked around at the other students. Tonks, Tulip, Chiara and Jae were waiting for a carriage together, as were Merula, Ismelda, Barnaby, and Liz. Andre was chatting to Erika with Ben and Badeea both nearby, happy to slot into any carriage with seats. She spied Diego Caplan huddled together with a group of rather smitten looking girls, all from various houses. Everly could have sworn he winked at her as she caught his eye. Lastly Evie saw Rowan looking around for a group to join, she glanced at their group hesitantly. Things with Rowan were still strained. Penny called to her and waved her over, not wanting anyone to feel like they had no-one to sit with. Rowan still looked unsure and it wasn't until Everly-Grace forced a smile that Rowan came over and joined them.

Talbott whispered in her ear "...be nice..." and gave her hand a supportive squeeze. They began to make idle chit chat while they waited, but Everly was still distracted.

She spied Bill and Charlie waiting with Percy and a couple of other Gryffindors from Bill's year.

Everly took one last opportunity to say goodbye to Bill. She walked up to him and threw her arms around him.

"I'm really going to miss you. I can't believe you won't be here when we get back." Bill had been her one constant during this entire mess with Rakepick.

"Evie you're going to be fine. I promise. Look after your friends, let them look after you."

She hugged him tighter as the carriage pulled up. Bill kissed her on the cheek. "You and Talbott are lucky to have each other. He really cares about you. Don't let him go ok."

Everly blushed lightly and smiled at him. "How did I get so lucky to have you as my friend Bill Weasley?"

"It's been an honour, Everly-Grace." Charlie and Percy had already clambered up into the carriage. "This looks like me." He signalled to the waiting transport. There were still lots of students to ferry down to the station. "But this isn't goodbye, I'm only an Owl away, whenever you need me." Then he laughed. "You'll see me on the train!"

"Evie!" Penny called over to her. She looked back at her friends, her own carriage had pulled up.

She blinked back tears. Evie wasn't sure why she was suddenly so emotional. "Bye Bill." She gave him a little wave before returning to her circle. She hugged Talbott's arm tightly as they waited for Rowan and Penny to climb in first.

Talbott smiled at her. "You ready?"

"I think so." She exhaled. "It's been a big year."

"It has." He extended his arm and with a hand on her hip gently helped her up the stepladder.

Once the five of them were settled on the plush cushions Rowan couldn't help but blurt out exasperatedly. "Tell me I imagined Bill Weasley kissing you just now!"

Evie blushed, especially when she felt Talbott tense next to her. "He gave me a peck on the cheek Rowan. Bill is one of my best friends."

"What I wouldn't give for Bill Weasley to kiss me on the cheek." She swooned in her chair. "It's all I've ever daydreamed about."

"Maybe next year you should spend more time with Diego." Everly was happy to change the subject as fast as possible.

Rowan seemed clueless at the suggestion. "But I don't want to learn how to duel."

"I was thinking more about his other passion; dancing. The kind you do with your mouth..."

Penny erupted into a fit of giggles.

Talbott joined in poking fun. "Just make sure you have all of your shots before going anywhere near Caplan's salivary glands."

Rowan looked mortified at the suggestion and settled in for the ride.

Penny was happy to fill the silence. "So Everly, what have you got planned for the summer?"

Penny knew exactly what Everly-Grace had planned for the summer.

"Well I am turning sixteen. I was thinking of asking Mum and Dad if they'd let me have a couple of people over to stay for a few days and help me celebrate." She glanced at Talbott. "You'll come won't you Tal?"

He had relaxed into her side. "I wouldn't miss it."

* * *

Once the students arrived in Hogsmeade there was a wait while the last bits of luggage were being loaded onto the Hogwarts Express, and hundreds of students had to begin boarding. This left a short interval for last minute dash's to Honeydukes or Zonko's. Everly and Talbott walked hand in hand down the main street of the village as they waited for a less hectic opportunity to board.

"So...you want me to meet your parents?" He tried to make his tone sound casual.

"No...I want you to come and see me over the holidays. Meeting my family is an inevitable side-benefit I'm afraid."

He chuckled. "A side benefit?" Meeting a significant other's parents for the first time was not usually considered a benefit.

Everly steered them down an alley between two buildings and then around to a dead-end in an attempt to gain them some privacy. It was the darkest corner they could find. Talbott smirked but didn't protest, he knew exactly what she was doing.

"Well my parent's will be at my house, but if we have a sleep-over then I can show you my bedroom." Evie casually snuck her arms around his middle and started to toy with the bottom of his shirt. "You might even see me in my pyjamas." She slipped her hands beneath the fabric to feel his skin. "Therefore the end conclusion from meeting my parents results in well...I'll let you think about that some more.." She leant up and whispered in his ear. "See, side-benefit." Evie was pressed up against him now, Talbott leaning back against the stone pavers of whichever building they were behind.

Talbott let out a low growl and lightly brushed her hair away from her neck. He pressed his lips to her collarbone. He could tease too, his teeth grazing over her skin, his lips applying more and more pressure. He maneuvered them now so that Everly was the one braced up against the wall, she began to moan; desperately trying to keep her voice quiet. Her hands were buried in his hair. She loved his hair. One of Talbott's hands was settled on her hip, the other ghosted down to the hemline of her skirt. He scrunched his hand into the fabric and slightly pushed it up. His fingers lightly traced under her leg and Everly lifted it hooking it around his waist. Her skirt was now properly bunched at her hips. 'Merlin's Beard' they had to stop before someone walked past. Talbott was using every ounce of self restraint he possessed to keep them respectable. He was pressed against her so tightly now, he looked up from kissing her neck and her head was thrown back, her eyes closed. His hips involuntarily moved against her while he tried to reposition them. The movement electing a gasp and then a strangled 'Tal, please' left her lips like a prayer, begging him to touch her; she wasn't quite sure where. Damn. Talbott wasn't about to let them lose their virginity in a back alley in Hogsmeade but maybe he could still do something for her.

Checking first to make sure they were still alone, he moved back up to her face, put a hand behind her head, guiding her back to look at him.

"Everly-Grace...I..." He needed to make sure she was comfortable. "I'm going to kiss you but you need to stay quiet, can you do that for me?"

She nodded, her eyes going wide as he dropped down to one knee and draped her leg over his shoulder. One of her hands had to steady her body against the wall and the back of her other hand had flown across her mouth, trying to muffle the commotion. A short time later he placed her leg back to the ground, made sure her skirt was back where it should be and stood up. Everly was unsteady on her feet, she wasn't sure what just happened between them, all she knew was that she was completely and utterly breathless.

"Are you alright?" He wasn't entirely sure if that was the question he needed to be asking, but asked it in lieu of a better one.

"Where did you learn to do that?" She was blushing profusely.

"I read..." He was smirking now; rather proud of himself.

Everly wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands gripped the collar of his jacket and pulled him down towards her. She kissed him slowly, trying to savour every moment. If she could bottle this euphoria Evie would never want for anything again.

The whistle of the Hogwarts Express broke them out of their fervour. They could hear the distant bell chime and the cries of the station master ringing out "Last Call". The pair looked at each other in a panic, they had to make the train. They ran through the alleyways and sprinted back down the mainstreet catching up to another few stragglers. Talbott tried in vain to fix his hair as they stood in line. They must be the last ones to board. Evie smiled at him, trying to wipe her lip colour from where it had smudged down onto his jaw and he motioned for her to re-arrange her hair. She felt a bruise on her neck and tried to suppress a grin at the idea of him marking her. She pulled all of her hair to one side for it to fall over her shoulder, hiding the telltale broken skin.

* * *

The train was packed. Everly was supposed to be up in the prefect's car so they could arrange shifts to patrol and make sure all of the students were behaving. She said she would come and find him once she had completed her rounds.

The end of year train ride was never nearly as exciting as the journey on the way to Hogwarts. Most of the students were tired so patrolling up and down the train was somewhat uneventful; despite a handful of troublemakers. So as promised Everly slipped into a compartment crammed full of her friends to try and sneak in some more quality time before the two-month break.

"Wotcher Everly!" Tonks greeted her enthusiastically.

She smiled and tried to squeeze in next to Talbott, although the compartment was crammed full. Once she realized there really was nowhere for her to sit she felt his hands embrace her hips and gently pull her onto his knee. She couldn't believe that he was acting so relaxed in front of all of their friends when public displays of affection would normally make him uncomfortable.

"I just had to pry apart some first year Slytherin's and Gryffindor's who were moments away from casting hexes at each other. I had to threaten to deduct house points off them when we start back next year."

"Wait, you can do that?" Jae looked slightly perplexed as him and Tulip Karasu were rummaging excitedly through a bag with a 'Z' monogrammed on the front.

"That doesn't sound right Everly-Grace Harper." Tulip said with a concerned tone.

"What's in the bag Jae?"

He tied it shut quickly. "Nothing you need concern yourself with."

"Well Tulip's right, of course I can't deduct points from next year's total yet." Evie laughed.

"Oh well in that case, I had to make one last stop at Zonko's before heading home." Tonks told them with a giggle."

"No pranks on the train!" Evie tried to tell them off with a stern look but couldn't quite suppress the grin.

"I told her to get a dungbomb. There's nothing like throwing one into an enclosed space, like the prefect's carriage." Tulip said with a not-so-innocent smile.

"I had thought about switching out all of the teacups on the 'Trolley Witch's" cart with nose-biting ones." Tonk's said proudly.

"Classic." Jae agreed.

"But in the end I thought something a bit more loud and colourful would be better. We are celebrating the holidays after all." Tonks couldn't stop laughing.

Jae pulled a canister with a fuse on the end out of the bag. "Fireworks?!"

"No! Absolutely not!" Evie called after them and thought about chasing the trio as they piled out of the compartment, excited to cause havoc, but then she realised she was much happier letting them be some other prefect's problem. She scooched off of Talbott's lap and sat in the empty seat next to him that Tonk's had vacated but happily rested her head on his shoulder. As she sat and lazily listened to all of her friends chat and share stories Evie was growing more sleepy by the minute. Sitting next to the doors had an advantage, she wouldn't bother anybody by curling up on her side and laying her head in his lap. He absentmindedly played with her hair and her heart skipped a beat. She dreaded being away from him for eight weeks, perhaps he felt the same.

* * *

Once the train had finally come to a stop at King's Cross after nearly a whole day of travelling all of the students began leaving so that they could collect their luggage and find their families. Everly-Grace purposefully dragged her feet while holding his hand and they gradually disembarked the Hogwarts Express and loaded their luggage onto trolleys. Everly yawned. She was exhausted. She had a connecting train to catch, as did Talbott, although travelling in different directions. He smiled at her as they looked up at the platform information.

"Would you like to meet my Grandmother?"

"Is she here?"

"Yes. She travels in to ride the rest of the way with me every year, to keep me company."

"That's so sweet; yes, please."

Talbott had told Everly-Grace a little about his home-life. It was just him and his Gran, who had raised him after the murder of his parents. His Grandfather had passed a few years ago. He would normally travel home each holiday to spend time with her; he worried about her being lonely. Although he did opt to stay at Hogwarts during the most recent Christmas so he could spend it with Evie.

The pair walked around the terminal for a bit, making their way outside towards the outdoor clock, which was the designated meeting spot. Everly saw a woman and knew right away that she was Talbott's Grandmother. She had long hair all the way down to her waist; brown but with silver strands peppered all of the way through. Crow's feet crinkled around her eyes and soft wrinkles gave her a very wise demeanour, but the sparkle of laughter in her eyes projected youthful joy; especially upon seeing the couple approaching.

She drew her Grandson into a fierce hug. "Talbott look at you, you're at least a foot taller than when you left at the start of the year!" She took a moment to view Everly up and down. "Now who's this?" She struggled to contain the excitement in her voice.

Talbott rejoined his girlfriend. "Gran, I'd like you to meet Everly-Grace."

"Oh my, you never told me in your letters that she was this pretty."

He blushed. "Gran..."

Everly had no idea that Talbott had mentioned her at all in his letters back home. "It's so lovely to meet you." She smiled from ear to ear.

"Would you like to join us for a cup of tea?"

"Gran, she has another train to catch home."

Talbott was deflecting now and Evie wasn't having it.

"Tal, there's at least an hour until it leaves."

The older witch wasn't taking no for an answer. "Well that settles it; there is always time for tea."

Before she knew it Everly was seated with Talbott and his Grandmother enjoying a hot blackcurrant with lemon. Talbott just sat there trying to shrink further down into his chair while his Gran asked her a series of questions.

"Tell me about your faults." She asked with a kind smile. It was such a friendly question that Everly wasn't quite sure she heard it correctly.

"Oh. Well...I'm painfully shy around people I don't know."

"You can relax then, we're already family."

Her heart swelled and she exhaled. "I suppose I'm quite stubborn."

"Tenacity, that's useful. How else are you going to get a man to do what you want?"

It was Everly's turn to be cheeky. "And I have a weakness for your Grandson."

"Good. So do I. But it's best not to remind him of that too often or else he'll get cocky."

Everly took a long sip of her tea. The sweetness of the currant and the tart of the lemon was delicious. The flavours danced across her tongue and the warmth gave her a sense of comfort.

"I hate to take time away from your holidays with Talbott, but it's my sixteenth birthday in a couple of weeks and I was wondering, if it was all right with you, if I borrowed him for a few days?"

"Sweet sixteen. That sounds lovely. I have one condition."

"I'll do my best."

"That you travel over to us sometime soon so that I can get to know the beguiling young lady that has captured the attention of my Grandson so well. You are all he ever talks about in his letters to me."

Now Everly was the one blushing. "That sounds wonderful. I would absolutely love to."

* * *

The trio walked Everly and her luggage over to the departing platform. Talbott gave his Grandmother a pleading look; she excused herself after giving Everly a hug. "Have a wonderful birthday dear."

Once they were alone Talbott drew Everly-Grace into a long slow hug. Pulling back he kissed her tenderly on the cheek. "I'll see you in a couple of weeks. Be safe, and if anything happens with Rakepick or 'R' or Jacob I want you to send me an owl straight away. And please; tell your parents. I will find a way to get to you, even if I have to fly."

"Everything will be fine." She smiled at him.

"Rakepick tried to kill you." He knew she didn't want to have this conversation; not now; perhaps not ever.

"Your Grandmother is breathtaking. She's wonderful Tal."

"She likes you." He wanted to scold her for trying to change the subject. He moved his hand to caress her cheek. "Promise me." His thumb was under her chin, tilting her face to look at his. His eyes were intense, brooding.

"Alright, I promise."

The last call for boarding went out across the platform.

"I should go."

He kissed her on the lips this time, slow, intense, but reserved; the most reserved he had been all day.

She stepped away giddy and smiled like an idiot. She looked over at Talbott's Gran who gave her a little wave and Evie waved back and mouthed "Bye."

She came and stood next to her Grandson as he watched the train pull out. They would need to go to their own platform to board shortly.

"You love her, don't you?"

"Gran please..." He groaned.

"There isn't anything wrong with that Talbott." They began the walk towards their departing platform.

"We're just kids. How do we even know what love is?"

"You just do my boy. When you know you know. And you have had to grow up faster than most, it's not surprising."

"Did Mother know?"

"Oh she knew. As soon as she met your Father; she knew. Tried to hide it from me too. But Talbott if there is one thing I want you to learn it's this. In such an uncertain world, there's nothing wrong with a little bit of happiness."

Talbott Winger was putting on a front. He was absolutely smitten with Everly-Grace Harper.


	3. Ferris Wheels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long delay. This chapter refused to co-operate. I can't edit it anymore or I will lose my sanity. It's also the length of two chapters - there wasn't a place to do a proper break.  
> This chapter is also most absolutely NC17 (M) again. I aimed for tasteful & hopefully that's how it reads. Please let me know what you think! xxx

Everly-Grace had never been more miserable over the summer holidays. She missed not only Talbott but her other friends terribly. Evie had a fairly good relationship with her parents. Her father, Rhys worked at Gringott's Bank while her mother, Charlotte was an Auror at the Ministry of Magic. After Jacob had disappeared her mother had primarily moved to a desk job. The assumption that Jacob had allied with Voldemort and his death eaters had caused ripples through the wizarding community, and the integrity of the whole Harper family had been called into question. For the few moments she actually got to speak to her brother, Jacob had asked her not to tell their parents that she had found him. Everly's mother hated the idea of her curse-breaking. She wanted her daughter to focus on her O.W.L's and secure a steady job, away from magical danger.

Everly had sent letters out to her friends to invite them to her parent's house for a couple of days, mostly just to use as a buffer. She hadn't told them that she was seeing anyone and wanted very much to keep it from becoming a big deal. Mr and Mrs Harper graduated Hogwarts in the sixties; it was a different time and they were quite conservative.  
It was a long way to travel and being an Auror, Mrs Harper was incredibly strict on underage magic outside of school, at least until her daughter and her friends were of age. No broomsticks, no floo network. Owls were only dispatched at night so nothing looked out of the ordinary. Rowan had politely declined as she had too much work on her family's tree farm; Everly was quietly relieved. Penny would arrive the night before her birthday and leave again the morning after. Tulip had been grounded by her parents after the fireworks stunt on the train and Tonks was tied up with family commitments.

Everly was sitting at the table reading while her mother was getting ready for work.  
"Now which day were these girls from school arriving?"  
"It's just Penny, Mum. She should get here the night before. The other girls all have things on; but Talbott was going to stay for an extra day or two since he has the longer train commute." Evie tried to be as casual as possible.  
"Talbott?" Mrs Harper raised an eyebrow and looked across at her husband.  
"Mhmm. I asked if I could have friends from school over and you both said it was fine."  
"I said girls."  
"Actually, you said friends." Evie tried to keep the attitude out of her voice.  
"This Talbott is a good friend of yours?" Mr Harper was attempting to keep the conversation running smoothly while scanning over this morning’s issue of The Daily Prophet.  
"Talbott and Penny are my two best friends." Everly wasn't giving anything away.  
Mrs Harper wasn’t convinced. "What about Rowan? You two used to be inseparable."  
"Rowan is great, Mum. Everyone is so busy now though and sometimes you just run in different circles."  
"Where were you planning for Talbott to sleep?" Charlotte asked.  
"Jacob's not exactly using his room at the moment."  
"...Everly-Grace..." Her mother's tone shifted into one of warning. Jacob's room had been off limits and sealed up ever since he disappeared.  
"Yes?"  
"Is there something you'd like to tell us?"  
Everly drastically changed the direction of the conversation. "I'm actually really pleased for you to meet him. He's Professor McGonagall's top student from our year. I owe my O in Transfiguration single-handedly to his help as a study partner." The results had just come in the mail a day or two before.  
Rhys was also bustling around in the kitchen.  
"Well it is nice to see you taking your studies seriously." Mr Harper handed his wife a slice of toast. "Charlotte if you and I weren't friends at Hogwarts where would we be now?"  
"That's what worries me."  
"Talbott and I were going to go over which classes might be interesting for this year, maybe get some study in and get a headstart."  
Mrs Harper picked up her bag. "He can sleep in the living room."  
Mr Harper kissed his wife goodbye and reminded her that it was perfectly normal for their daughter to have male friends at a coed school.

* * *

Everly was in the best of spirits the afternoon she went to meet Talbott at the Brighton train station. She leapt on him and hugged him tightly.  
"I've missed you too Everly." He smiled into her hair. It had only been a couple of weeks. Her birthday was July Thirteenth.  
On the walk home Evie explained her mum was very traditional, she may not have been completely upfront about their relationship status, and he would understand once he met her.

"Mum, Dad, this is Talbott Winger." Everly was praying that this was going to go smoothly.  
"Good to meet you Sir." Talbott shook Mr Harper's hand. "Mrs Harper, lovely to meet you, thank you very much for having me."  
"Talbott, Everly-Grace speaks very highly of you."  
"Everly has been a good friend to me, I try my best to do the same."  
Evie was going through a list inside of her mind while they made polite small talk about the train ride over. 'No touching, no pet names, no hand holding. No touching, no pet names, no hand holding.' She excused themselves to show Talbott the house.  
Mrs Harper was eyeing the pair intently. "Bedroom doors open at all times, young lady."  
Evie went red in the face. "Mum!"  
She stalked off up the stairs trying to ignore her mother.  
Once they were alone in her bedroom, Everly gave him a weak smile.  
"So you really haven't told them about us?"  
"There is no way Mum would have let you stay. She assumed I had only asked girls over."  
"Evie, we don't have to tell her anything if you don't want to. I'll follow your lead."  
"She's going to ask you a thousand questions."  
"You said your mum's an Auror?"  
Everly nodded.  
"I can handle it. Don't worry." He ran his fingers lightly down the hair framing her face. "Your hair is really pretty."  
Evie had gone back to strawberry-blonde while she was home.  
“I was never going to hear the end of it if I came home with magically altered hair.”

* * *

Dinner went about as well as Everly expected.  
Charlotte wasted no time in trying to read her dinner guest. "So Everly-Grace tells us that you are very talented in Transfiguration, Talbott."  
"It's fair to say it's my best subject." Talbott was confident, but humble.  
Rhys had been very academic while at Hogwarts. "An important one too. How did your Owl exams go?"  
"O's across the board. Well except for History Of Magic. That was tough. I got an E." The irritation in his voice was clear.  
"Everly, didn’t you get an E for History Of Magic?" Her Father asked.  
"To be fair I'm not sure many of us would have gotten an O. Professor Binns is well...we basically all taught ourselves. I’m probably going to drop it next year anyway."  
"How did you go with Herbology, I know you were worried."  
"I managed an O, even though my mandrake fought me the entire time."  
"That's great."  
"As much as I dislike Herbology, I need to sit it for Newts." She slid her report card to him across the table.

* * *

 **MINISTRY OF MAGIC**

Wizarding Examination Authority 

**O.W.L EXAMINATION**

**RESULTS**

**Name** Everly-Grace Harper 

**House** Ravenclaw 

PASS MARKS FAIL MARKS

 **O** utstanding **P** oor

 **E** xceeds Expectations **D** readful

 **A** cceptable **T** roll 

**MINISTRY OF MAGIC**

Charms:  **O**

Potions:  **O**

Transfigurations:  **O**

Care of Magical Creatures:  **E**

Herbology:  **O**

History of Magic:  **E**

Defence Against the Dark Arts:  **O**

* * *

“I can't wait to see Professor Snape's face when I sit down in his potion’s class next year." Despite Snape's frigid demeanor, Everly really liked Potions.  
“I don’t actually think Snape wants any of us to do badly, or believes that we are poor students, he just has a unique way of motivating us. What happened in Magical Creatures?”  
“My Kneazle panicked, so I panicked, I ended up with scratches up and down my arms and then I was so frazzled I couldn’t wrangle my Bowtruckle. It was a mess, I’m amazed I still got an E.”  
"You should be really pleased, those aren't bad results." Talbott gave her a reassuring smile.  
Everly smiled back until Charlotte gave her opinion on the results.  
"There is room for improvement though. Thank goodness you received Outstanding grades in the core five Everly-Grace. There won't be any room for error when you sit your N.E.W.T's."  
"Yes Mum." She clenched her jaw so hard her teeth hurt.  
"Talbott your results are impressive, what area of work are you thinking about?"  
"Actually Mrs Harper, I'm hoping to qualify for Auror training."  
"Well. Being an Auror isn't for everyone. Only the top students get accepted into camp and then you have to come out of the three years of training on the other side. What is your second choice?"  
"There is no second choice for me. I've known what I've wanted to do from a young age, if I split my focus then it will diminish my chances." Talbott sounded far older than his sixteen years.  
"Well that is an admirable attitude. Perhaps Everly-Grace could approach her studies with that aptitude."  
"Well Talbott makes a wonderful study partner." Evie gave a glance and a smile, which he returned.  
Charlotte’s line of inquiry wasn’t finished. "Your surname Talbott, sounds so familiar but I can't place it. I'm not sure we've ever crossed paths with the Winger's before."  
"Mum..." Evie tried to shut down her questioning. “You can’t have met every wizarding family in Britain.”  
"What line of work are they in?"  
Everly looked at Talbott trying to get a read but his face gave nothing away.  
"My Father wrote for the Daily Prophet when I was a boy and Mother was a healer at St Mungo's."  
Everly wanted to steer the subject away, even though Talbott was handling the conversation well.  
"Your Gran must have been thrilled with your exam results Tal." She scolded herself at the use of his pet name.  
"She is. Although she tried to tell me that I'm working too hard, I need to try and relax."  
"Your Grandmother is very wise, you should listen to her."  
"We can relax after we graduate. If I don't get top marks for my N.E.W.T's everything I've worked towards will be for nothing. You’ve seen how stressed Bill was this year."  
"It's two years until then."  
"All the more reason to stay on top of our studies. It's less stressful than trying to cram at the last second."  
Mr and Mrs Harper watched the two bickering with amusement.  
"I’m assuming you are a Ravenclaw too, Talbott?" Mr Harper laughed.  
“Was it that obvious?” Talbott really did put a lot of pressure on himself to complete his studies with top marks. "What houses were you sorted into? It would tell me a lot about Everly."  
"I was a proud Ravenclaw myself." Rhys replied.  
"How about you Mrs Harper?"  
"Perhaps you could guess."  
Everly rolled her eyes.  
Talbott thought about it for a moment before carefully answering.  
"Slytherin." He wasn’t asking. Charlotte was prideful and ambition impressed her.  
"You’re quite perceptive.” She replied.  
“Everly told me Jacob was sorted into Slytherin?”  
"The hat kept changing it’s mind with me, I had to nudge it towards blue." Evie had told the hat during the sorting ceremony that she would prefer not to be further caught in her older brother’s shadow.  
“The sorting hat wanted to put you into Slytherin?” Talbott didn’t sound surprised. “An intelligent thirst for knowledge and cunning resourcefulness are two sides of the same coin really. I wonder if you and Merula would have started out as friends instead?”  
Everly laughed. “I doubt it. She still would have tried to compete with me. Even more so if we were in the same house, can you imagine? After all of this time; Merula isn't so bad, she’s just lonely.”  
"I was very proud to hear you made Ravenclaw sweetheart." Mr Harper told her.  
“One of us had to Dad.” She smiled at her father. He had always encouraged her.

* * *

After dinner Everly and Talbott played a game of Wizard’s Chess in the living room. He let her win and the chess pieces had no qualms about protesting each move. When it was time for bed she set Talbott up on the sofa before heading upstairs to her room. Everly-Grace was reading when Rhys came in to see her.  
"Talbott seems like a fine young man."  
"Dad..."  
"How long have the two of you been seeing each other?"  
She gave her father a discerning look.  
"You are far too comfortable around each other, it’s far from a new dalliance."  
“Do you think it’s possible that he and I are just really good friends, best friends? When did you become an expert on teenagers?” She was teasing, but also deflecting. Evie would go with outright denial as long as she could.  
“Of course it’s possible. Until he looks at you when he thinks no-one is watching. That’s the tell.”  
Everly-Grace sighed. "It’s almost been a year, but we’ve known each other much longer. He's important to me Dad, I just don't want Mum freaking out."  
"We weren't born yesterday sweetheart. Are you being responsible?"  
"Dad please..." She could think of nothing worse than having ‘the talk’ right now.  
"As long as he is respecting you, that's all I need to know."  
"Tal is a perfect gentleman, I promise; can you please reign Mum in. He isn’t one of her suspects that she needs to interrogate."  
Rhys chuckled as he wished her goodnight and closed the bedroom door.

* * *

Evie and Talbott had managed to behave themselves for the first day, but she would be lying if she said she wasn’t relieved when Penny showed up the night before her birthday. Everly was so glad to have her there so that her mother would have somebody else to focus on.  
Rowan arrived on the day of her birthday after all and Everly decided it was a good chance to try to ease the tension between the two of them. Rowan was far more relaxed outside of school and in a small group there was no reason for her to feel left out.  
The group played games all day, had lunch and then everybody made the trip out to the lake. It was an hour and a half from her house but when she got there it was beautiful. There was a marquee set up with picnic baskets and blankets and fairy lights strung up everywhere, even on the rowboats. She hadn’t known anything about this so it was an amazing surprise.  
Everly scolded Talbott when he gave her her birthday present, a bracelet with two charms adorning it; an eagle and a cat. Of course it was perfect and she loved it, but she always hated the idea of him spending money on her. She knew it couldn’t be easy only having one grandparent for financial support. Talbott told her he had been doing some ghostwriting for the Daily Prophet and it paid surprisingly well. She had no idea how he managed to fit that in around school and exams and everything else. Talbott was so talented he could do almost anything upon graduation, but it was admirable that he wouldn’t consider anything except the Auror’s office.  
Talbott and Everly-Grace sat side-by-side in one row boat and Penny and Rowan in the other. Talbott was rowing with the oars so that Everly could relax. Her hand was resting on his knee and she took the opportunity to lean over and talk softly into his ear.  
“I haven’t stopped thinking about Hogsmeade.”  
Talbott said nothing, except he smirked.  
“I’ve been so frustrated, knowing you’re just downstairs.” Everly brushed her hand up his thigh. “I’ve been trying to think about how to return the favour.”  
Talbott dropped one oar back into the boat and snatched her wrist with his hand.  
“Such a tease. When I think about getting you alone, a handsy fumble in a boat is right on the bottom of my list of priorities.”  
"Oh?" Evie was feeling flushed.  
“Patience, we’ll get our chance.” It was all Talbott could do to resist kissing her in full view of everybody.  
When they reached the far side of the lake to meet up with Rowan and Penny; Talbott purposefully threw their boat into the shallows, causing a loud thud and for the two of them to fall backwards. While appearing completely innocent from the shore, Talbott took the opportunity for a cheeky snog in the bottom of the rowboat. Penny had to suppress her giggling when the pair popped back up with their hair looking far more disheveled than it had a few moments prior.

That night the four of them stayed up late playing a game of exploding snap before setting Talbott up on the couch for the night and the three girls went up to sleep in Everly’s room.  
Penny waited until Rowan had started snoring to give Everly the third degree.  
“So....” Penny started.  
“....So...?”  
“The tension between you and Talbott is palpable. Have you needed to drink the potion I brewed for you yet?”  
“Pen! Shhh. I wish I had news for you...it seems impossible, Mum doesn’t want me having a boyfriend until after graduation, there’s no way we’ll get any time alone in the house.”  
“Do you two love each other?”  
“I think so. I mean we haven’t said it to one another yet. I’m waiting for him to say it first...I don’t want to scare him.”  
“I’m not sure if you’ve noticed but Talbott doesn’t scare easily.”  
“You’re right, he doesn’t. But if I say it, and he doesn’t say it back...I couldn’t handle it.”  
“The two of you looked very cosy on the train ride home.”  
You won’t believe what happened on the stopover at Hogsmeade. I swear Penny, I can’t keep my hands off of him. This is torture.”  
The two girls sat up far too late gossiping and compiling a list of eligible boys at school that Penny might fancy.

* * *

On Talbott’s last night staying at the Harper house, Mrs Harper was called away on urgent Ministry business and was expected to be gone overnight. Everly’s dad would be home but having to be up early to work at the Bank he wished them goodnight and left them to it. Everly wasted no time. Talbott was already set up on the sofa for the night so she changed into her satin pyjamas and snuck back downstairs. Using the excuse that she needed a glass of water, Everly sauntered past the living room in tiny shorts and a crop top with a long singlet overtop. She could feel Talbott’s eyes on her as she ran the tap and took her time drinking the cold liquid in her glass. She smiled, feeling the familiar warmth of him behind her as he wrapped his arms around her middle and gently took the glass from her hand and lowered it back down on the counter.  
“Thirsty huh?” His voice was soft in her ear. She turned in his arms and she could see it in his features. Talbott’s perfect demeanor was breaking, and he was growing tired of being on his best behaviour.  
“Oh, yeah, so thirsty. I was parched.”  
“Aren’t you cold?” He smirked. Her pyjamas were leaving very little to the imagination.  
“Not anymore.” She was grinning cheekily. It wasn’t long until the two of them were intertwined on the sofa in the living room.  
She climbed on top of him to straddle his lap, her mouth was devouring his as though the world was ending. She slipped her hand down and under his pants and smiled as she felt him move beneath her. She couldn’t stop grinning, pulling away from his lips she asked him if he thought her pyjamas were cute.  
“Sure. Mhmmmm. Adorable.” He murmured in between pulling up the edges of her singlet to plant kisses along her hip.  
“Maybe you could come up to my room and take them off?”  
There was no questioning what she was asking him. He looked up at her and there was no trace of doubt on her features.  
“Everly...your dad will skin me alive if he catches me in your bed.” He took a deep breath, pressing his forehead against hers. “Go put some clothes on and meet me outside in a few minutes.”  
“Wait, what do you mean?”  
“You want to go somewhere?”

* * *

The pair used Everly's bedroom window to sneak out, she latched it open before turning into their Animagus forms. It was simple for Talbott to fly but Everly had to use the tree next to her window to maneuver down. Talbott led the way, he clearly had a plan. Evie had never felt more exhilarated in her life, sprinting through the cobblestone streets. She could smell the ocean spray as they approached the shore. Talbott was waiting for her down on the sand next to the large wooden poles that held up the boards of the pier.  
"What are we doing here?" Evie laughed, transforming back. Talbott’s many years of practicing Animagus magic meant that he was able to carry a backpack while transformed and not just his clothes. She let him lead the way up onto the walkway. The pier housed muggle fairground attractions, everything from a carousel, bumper cars and a ferris wheel. Normally teeming with lights and sound and people, in the middle of the night it was silent. The two weaved around the tents until they were at the base of the ferris wheel.  
“Really? Up here?”  
“I have blankets.”  
The cars were covered in with completely open doorways but instead of opting to climb into the car closest to the ground, he began climbing higher, using the first car to climb to the second.  
“What’s wrong with this one?” Evie called to him, she shook her head.  
“Where’s the fun in that?” He called back. She couldn’t believe they were doing this as she clambered up behind him. Life was going to be so much easier once they were both seventeen and could use magic.  
The ferris wheel cars were grouped in twos, but because it was angled down for loading it wasn’t difficult to climb to the second set. Four cars high now and that was quite high enough. They settled into the worn cushioned benches and Evie tried to catch her breath.  
“This is crazy! She looked out to the water below the pier...they were at least the height of a second-storey window. The wheel was set up above a sectioned off overflow of water about the depth of a diving pool.  
“Sure, but at least now you’re not nervous, right?”  
Talbott was right. Her heart was beating so fast with adrenaline she didn’t have time to worry about what she looked like without her clothes on. There were lights dotted all over the wheel and down below on the fairgrounds. It was lit well enough for them to see each other. He opened his backpack and set two large blankets on the floor. He took off his jacket, rolled it up and positioned it like a pillow. Everly joined him down on their makeshift bed, her mouth suddenly very dry.  
“You’re sure about this?” He asked her gently.  
In response Evie simply shimmied out of her coat and put it to the side. She pulled off her pink sweater and her shirt all in one leaving only her best bra on. She leaned over to her coat pocket and pulled out a tiny bottle with purple liquid. It was the potion Penny had brewed. Trying to be discreet she pulled out the stopper and downed it in one gulp. Nobody could accuse her of not being responsible. She unzipped her pants as quickly as possible and crawled back under the blankets wearing nothing but underwear.  
Coming back to the blankets she saw Talbott had stripped down to just his pants. This was the very first time she had seen him without a shirt on and he was magnificent.  
She began to kiss him, fast on the lips, laying back on the blankets she pulled him down with her. Ignoring the swaying of the car she focused on him, pressing kisses to wherever she could reach on his chest. He had pulled up the blanket above him, he was lying on top of her, and somehow had managed to take his pants off. She was shaking and he just wanted to make this as comfortable as possible. He dipped down beneath the blankets and kissed her the way he had the day they caught the train home. His fingers pressed into her skin and set it on fire and she gasped his name from her lips like she was drowning. He took a moment to rise back up to her face. He placed a hand behind her head and her eyes fluttered open.  
“Tell me if it hurts too much.” He was looking straight into her eyes now and she nodded. He kissed her forehead and kept his head just above hers.  
The pressure was overwhelming and she tensed up, gripping her hands onto his arms.  
"Evie?" He stopped. He kissed her mouth gently, trying to bring her back to him.  
He moved again, slowly this time and a sound left her lips, a tiny moan, a strangled gasp.  
She relaxed the fingers digging into his arms. “I’m ok.” She exhaled and gave him a small smile. Talbott threaded his fingers through hers with one hand and held it above her head. He buried his face into her neck.  
Everly used her free hand to grip onto his shoulder as he moved with her. He moved faster and she slipped her hand from his and moved it to the back of his neck.  
Tal's breathing was becoming erratic and a groan left his mouth that made Evie realise she had never been as attracted to him as she was in this very second. Things were hot, and achy and her heart wouldn’t stop racing.  
He collapsed on top of her and she ran her hands through his hair while he lay on her chest. She kissed his forehead. Tal propped himself back up so he could look at her. He brushed her hair back from her face and smiled at her with nothing but pure adoration. He kissed her again on the lips while her breathing slowed. She smiled back at him.  
Talbott stretched out on the blankets so that Everly could cuddle into him.  
"Cold?" He asked; wrapping his arms around her.  
"A little bit." She snuggled right into him.  
"Here." He reached over and grabbed her coat and draped it overtop of them.  
A small round object fell from the pocket. It was a Remembrall. Talbott picked it up.  
"Forgotten something?" He quipped.  
Everly took it off him. "I was testing out something Badeea showed me. You can enchant the smoke to change different colours to mean different things."  
The smoke inside swirled and not to the usual red colour.  
"What does it mean when it turns green?"  
Everly shot up. "Green, are you sure?"  
"Fairly certain." He smirked. He held it out to her and the smoke was an emerald green.  
Everly clambered up and started frantically pulling her clothes on.  
"Get dressed, right now!"  
"What is it? What's wrong?"  
"I was playing around with the ‘Homonculous’ charm. I put an intruder alert on my bedroom. Either Dad is up and checked on me or Mum came home from work very early."  
Talbott pulled his pants on and started shoving the blankets back into his backpack. Evie was frantic, she sat up in the seat to pull her shoes on and in her haste the car began to sway.  
"Woah, Evie the car. Just take a breath, it's going to be ok."  
"How are we going to climb down? We can't all fly Tal."  
"Well the fastest way is going to be straight down."  
"You don't mean?"  
"It's not that high, I'll go first." He stepped up onto the top of the chair and out onto the edge of the car. Of course he had no issue with heights.  
"Talbott, no!!" He had already jumped and Evie rushed over just in time to hear the splash. She knew he was right and she climbed up, trying not to think too much. Evie jumped out as far as she could and then scrunched her eyes closed as tight as possible. Her stomach lurched as gravity took over and then she hit the water. Her eyes burst open and the saltwater stung her eyes. It was dark and all she focused on was propelling herself upward. Gasping as she hit the surface she looked around for Talbott.  
"I thought you'd drowned!" She could see him floating not far from her.  
He swam to her and gave her a kiss. "Not today."  
"Come on, we've got to go. We are in so much trouble."

The pair changed back into their Animagus forms and flew and ran the few blocks back to Everly's house. She climbed back up the tree and through her bedroom window. Transforming back into herself she made sure the window was wide open for Talbott to fly through. He changed back but they were both still drenched from jumping into the ocean. Evie quickly pulled out her wand and cast the drying charm. Now that they were under her parent's roof she wasn't breaking any underage magic rules.

* * *

Everly had an armchair in the corner of her room and Mrs Harper was sitting in it with her legs crossed and arms folded.  
"Would you like to tell me why I have a cat and an eagle sneaking back into my house at this ungodly hour?"  
Evie screamed in fright, hands pressed against her chest in a panic. The two teenagers looked like deer in the headlights. "Bloody Hell Mum; what are you doing in my room?!" Turning the blame around wasn't a good plan, but it was all Everly had.  
"Perhaps the question I should be asking is why do I have two unregistered animagi under my roof? You know how I feel about underage magic, I'd like one very good reason why I shouldn't march you both down to the Ministry office?"  
"No Mum, you can't!"  
"Do you realize the position this puts me in, I could lose my job!"  
Mr Harper was standing in the doorway letting his wife lead.  
"I mean it; Everly-Grace, this is punishable by Azkaban, I've raised you better than this."  
"You would turn your own daughter over for rules that are so archaic? I'm responsible, why can't you trust me?"  
“So responsible that you snuck out for a jaunt about the village in the middle of the night?”  
Talbott ran his hands up and down Everly's arms, trying to calm her.  
"Evie, I think we need to tell her."  
"Are you sure?" He nodded so she took a deep breath. "Talbott's parents were murdered by Death Eaters. The only way he escaped was by flying away and if he registers, they could find out they didn't finish the job. His life depends on this secret."  
"The Winger's. Of course. Your Father was targeted for his articles in the Prophet." Mr Harper was trying his best to defuse the tension in the room.  
"And what is your excuse?"  
Everly tensed, she was rigid as a board and Talbott stayed pressed against her back, hands on her arms, trying to remind her she wasn’t alone.  
"I will register, I promise, just as soon as I graduate." She couldn’t tell them about R, about the vaults, or about Jacob.  
"Everly-Grace, there are rules. We don't just get to pick and choose which ones we follow. Talbott while your reasons have weight to them, I can't risk my livelihood. I need to report this."  
"Mum you can't!" Evie's breathing became panicked.  
He turned her to face him. "Everly, it's going to be alright." Talbott tried his best to reassure her."  
"No! I don't care about me, but if you go on the registry it puts you in danger." She didn't care anymore that they were trying to deny a courtship. Everly wrapped her arms around his middle. She would do anything to protect him.  
"I can't hide forever." He stroked her hair. "I was bound to be discovered eventually. If your mother feels she needs to report me then I will deal with the consequences."  
She pulled away and faced Charlotte again. "Professor McGonagall has the largest respect for the rules that govern witches and wizards that I've ever met. If she feels Talbott's secret deserves to be protected you would have to be a right tosser to report him for the sake of centuries old rules that aren't even relevant today."  
"Everly-Grace..." Rhys had a warning tone in his voice.  
"Dad, do something!"  
Charlotte had had enough. "Talbott, I'd like to talk to my daughter alone please."  
Mr Harper put a hand on Talbott's shoulder. "Come on son. Let's go to the kitchen, I'll put the kettle on."

"If you want to drag me to the Ministry office to register then that's your decision but if you turn Talbott in; I swear, I will never forgive you! He doesn't deserve this."  
"I was willing to turn a blind eye to the fact you haven't been honest about having a boyfriend."  
"I've never actually lied."  
"Lying by omission is still a lie. It’s been obvious since the first night at dinner. Do you know how worried sick I was to come home to find the both of you missing?"  
"You weren't supposed to be back early."  
"And that excuses you sneaking out? Are you sleeping with him?"  
"I am not having this conversation."  
"Everly-Grace!"  
"It's none of your business!"  
"You're barely Sixteen. You're still a child!"  
"I'm old enough to make my own decisions about my body. Talbott would never, ever; pressure me into anything I wasn't comfortable with."  
"These are the most important years of your life. What do you think will happen when you find out you’ll be starting a family before you graduate?"  
"I would never be that irresponsible. Talbott and I have been friends for a long time. It's grown into more than that. I love and trust him more than anybody, I'm not just going to stop being with him because you don't want me seeing anyone."  
"You need to focus on what's important Everly. What kind of career can you hope for if you don’t start excelling in your schoolwork?"  
"What about what I need? I can't handle all of this pressure from you. Anyone else would have been thrilled with my exam results, but no, it's not good enough."  
"Go to bed. We'll talk about this tomorrow." Charlotte turned and strode out of the bedroom while Everly-Grace slammed the door behind her.

* * *

Talbott sat awkwardly on the kitchen counter while Rhys made hot chocolate.  
"Mr Harper, sneaking out was entirely my idea, please don't come down too hard on Everly."  
"Talbott I was your age once. I remember what it was like, dating is hard, especially at Hogwarts. You can never find a minute alone with just the two of you."  
"Sir, no, it's not like that..."  
"Everly-Grace is my only daughter..."  
"I love her. I would never do anything to hurt her."  
"You love her?"  
"Yes Sir. I would never disrespect her."  
"I'm glad to hear it. I wouldn't want her to get her heart broken over a romance that's due to end within the next two years."  
"You think we won't be together after graduation?"  
"Well you have firm plans to go to Auror training. That's three years of your life."  
"We'll work it out."  
"I hope so Talbott, I like you. Just remember that you're still young, you are allowed to follow your own path. Hogwarts feels all encompassing during your schooling, but you have your whole life ahead of you to settle down."  
Talbott focused on the hot mug between his palms. Everly-Grace meant everything to him, he couldn’t deny that. But there was no denying that the world was waiting, beckoning. What kind of relationship would they have when he was training to fulfil his life’s ambition?  
Everly waited until the house was silent, she went down to the living room and climbed under the blankets on the sofa next to Talbott. She snuggled in next to him, he put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. Neither of them said anything, they just lay together in a comfortable silence. Talbott wouldn’t sleep much that night, doubts were creeping into his well-thought out plans.

The next morning they ate breakfast and Talbott packed up ready to travel home.  
Mrs Harper sat in the corner of the kitchen, her hands wrapped around a coffee mug.  
Everly-Grace sat moping at the table. “I’ve really made a mess of things. I never meant to expose your secret, I’m so sorry.”  
“You have nothing to apologize to me for.”  
He turned to look at Charlotte. "Sneaking out was completely irresponsible. I'm sorry for using such poor judgement." Talbott apologized to Everly's parents before saying goodbye to her.  
"My train leaves at eleven so I'd better get a move on. I'll see you on the first at King's Cross." He placed a hand under her chin. Evie’s eyes were fixed on the floor so he pressed his thumb lightly to fix her face upward to look at him and she very badly suppressed a small smile.  
He held out a hand to Mr Harper who shook it.  
"Please look after my daughter this year; son."  
"Dad, please." Everly groaned. She took his hand and walked him out.  
"Bye Tal." Everly was sulking.  
He laughed at her. “Don’t look so miserable. It’s only five weeks.”  
“I already miss you.”  
“Me too.” He lifted her hand up and kissed it softly.

* * *

It was mid-morning of the next day when Talbott’s Grandmother; Mary, was bustling about in the kitchen when she heard the doorbell ring. She opened it to find Everly-Grace on the doorstep with not only a travelling bag but her school trunk in tow.  
“Well well, if this isn’t a surprise. Does my Grandson know you were coming?”  
“This wasn’t planned, no; highly spontaneous. I’m sorry for just showing up...”  
Talbott had arrived at the door looking concerned and confused.  
“Everly?”  
“...I didn’t know where else to go.” Evie’s voice broke. She began to cry and tried to fix her hair over her face to hide the tears.  
Talbott stepped forward and embraced her tightly. She shook large heaving sobs into his chest.  
Talbott’s Gran left them alone saying she was going to put the kettle on. Talbott picked up her bags and led her inside. He sat her down on the sofa and rubbed a hand on her back.  
“Do your parent’s know where you are?”  
“No, but it wouldn’t be that difficult to work out.”  
“No, I suppose not.”  
“They just got too much Talbott. If it were up to them I would have no life at all and be chained to a desk in the library.”  
“Your Dad seems like a reasonable sort.”  
“Well yes, but Mum more than compensates. They weren’t always like this. After Jacob went missing everything changed. Dad actually used to work at the ministry. He’s so clever, he was chasing a promotion in the department of mysteries. Of course he would never be able to talk about his work but he was always so enigmatic and excited. He resigned and took the position at Gringotts after, well, you know. Mum had to fight to keep her position. I guess that’s the benefit of there being so few well-trained Auror’s. But I guess your co-worker’s never quite look at you the same when your son defects to you-know-who.”  
“It sounds to me like they just want you to have as normal a life as possible. Is that really so bad?”  
“She couldn’t have been happier to find out I have zero interest in becoming an Auror, or a professional curse-breaker, or work at the Ministry. While I think I want to study healing, I could become a potioneer, or a professor. These careers all follow the same subject pools, I shouldn’t have to work harder just because I can’t decide what I want to do, this pressure is just...it’s too much.”  
“Evie...your mum is an Auror. She sees things everyday that you and I can’t even imagine. Her oldest child has been missing for almost a decade. Your brother was expelled from school and people assume he defected to the Death Eaters. You and I know that’s not true, but can you imagine the toll this has taken on your parents? Of course they don’t want you caught up in the same mess.”  
"I don't know where my brother is, Rakepick isn't going to stop until she finds the final vault. I asked Mum if the Auror office had seen her file cross their desks yet, to try and track her; of course then she wanted to know why I was asking. I told them everything. About why I was so distracted during my exams, trying to lift the portrait curse and save the trapped students, about the vault and how Rakepick tortured Merula with the Cruciatus curse. Mum flipped out and said she was going to write to Dumbledore and tell him I wasn't to go back next year."  
"Hogwarts is the safest place for you."  
"Everything Jacob has done it's been to keep our family safe from R. If I just hide away at home, she could just come after me there. I have to go back and find the last vault."  
“Is it just the curse breaking they’re worried about?”  
“Mum doesn’t want me to see you anymore, she doesn’t want me seeing anyone. She thinks that you distract me.”  
“I’m not going to be the reason you fall out with your parents. You need to fix this sweetheart.”  
“You don’t distract me, you’re the only person who is keeping me sane.” Everly’s voice was high pitched again, on the verge of hyperventilating. “You’re the first person I think about when I wake up and the last one before I fall asleep. I...I don’t want to lose you Tal.”  
Talbott ran his hand in circles across her back trying to calm her. “Hey, I’m not going anywhere, not until you tell me to; alright?”  
“Please don’t ask me to go back there.”  
“You can stay here for as long or as little as you want, but you need to write to them to let them know where you are. That you’re safe.”  
"Can I stay until school goes back?"  
"You won't get sick of me before then?" Talbott was trying to coax a smile from her with little success.  
"I won't be any trouble, I'll help around the house, I'll sleep wherever there is space, I just need a break.”  
Talbott’s Grandmother came in with a tray holding a steaming hot teapot and some cups. She set it down on a table before returning with a quilt that she set over Everly’s lap.  
“Would that be alright Gran?”  
“As long as we send them a letter tonight. After we’ve all had our tea. I’m sure your parent’s will be beside themselves that you haven’t come home.”  
The letter was brief and to the point. Evie made it clear she had no intention of returning home until the Christmas holidays and that she would be heading to King’s Cross from the Winger residence if they needed to reach her.  
Talbott lay on the couch, Everly lay back into him and they had the quilt pulled up around them both.  
“What if we arrive at Hogwarts on September First and Dumbledore tells me my parent’s have pulled me out and I have to go home?”  
“I think Professor Dumbledore is a wise and fair man who wouldn’t send you anywhere against your will.”  
“I’m sorry for just showing up without any warning. I’m completely invading your space. You were probably looking forward to a month of doing absolutely nothing?”  
“The first thing I did when I got home was write you a letter. Well it was more of a poem really. Thankfully I hadn’t sent it yet.”  
“Can I read it?”  
“Maybe one day. Hey were your mum and dad together at Hogwarts?"  
"Uh....no. I mean I think they knew each other but Dad didn't ask her out until they were both working at the Ministry. Why do you ask?"  
"Uh...no reason. Hey...we didn’t get a chance to talk at all, after our trip up the ferris wheel.”  
“No...I suppose we didn’t.” Everly’s stomach had turned to knots expecting him to tell her that they shouldn’t have rushed into anything. “I’m sorry!” She blurted out.  
“...What for?” Talbott was confused. He hadn’t said anything.  
“For pressuring you into it. I’ve been flirting with you almost constantly for the last couple of months and haven’t slowed down even for a minute to check in with you.”  
Talbott tried to make sense of anything out of her mouth. “Wait...Everly, do you think I haven’t wanted...you...?”  
“I never even asked you if you were ready to take such a big step, I’m so selfish."  
"I wanted you Everly-Grace; I haven't been able to stop thinking about you."  
"You haven't?"  
"But if you've been worried I haven't been enjoying myself we could always try again, in a proper bed this time."

* * *

On August Thirty-First the pair were making the most of their last day of summer holidays. They had the house to themselves.  
Talbott was lying in bed with his shirt off, Everly was snuggled into him, mostly naked, but she was still shy, the blankets were pulled right up to cover her chest.  
“Hey, I need you to promise me something.” He sounded more serious than usual.  
“Anything.” Evie was euphoric in post-coital bliss.  
“You might feel differently after I’ve told you what it is.”  
“Tal, what is it?”  
“When we go back to school this year, you’re going to be chasing this vault.”  
“I’m trying to find my brother, help him get out of the trouble he’s in.”  
“I’m not going to ask you to give up the search because I know you better than that, but don’t you think Jacob is capable enough to get himself out of trouble?”  
“He was trapped in a painting for nine years. If he could get himself out of trouble don’t you think he would have?”  
“I just want you to be careful.”  
“I’m always careful.”  
“No, you’re reckless. You’ve been lucky. What happens when your luck runs out?”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Rakepick had no qualms about killing all of you in that vault.”  
“What are you asking me for Talbott?”  
“Promise me Evie; that you’ll ask for help. I don’t want you doing this alone and you’ll recognize when it becomes too dangerous. You can’t blindly follow Jacob wherever this leads.”  
Everly sat up, propping herself up on one arm to look at him. “Talbott I’m not sure what you want me to say. Where is all of this coming from?”  
He sat up, his knees raised, he leaned his elbows on them, resting his face in his hands. “I just want my girlfriend alive, I don’t think that’s entirely unreasonable, do you?”  
“Of course not, but I promise to come back to you.”  
“You can’t promise that!” He snapped, and then tried to collect himself. “Nobody intends to be murdered.” His tone was calm, deflated almost.  
Everly exhaled. She knew he didn’t want pity, and that the murder of his parents was always going to be a point of contention for them so long as she was hunting Rakepick. “I promise I’ll be careful.”  
“I’m sorry.” He apologized. He hated arguing this with her.  
“No, I’m sorry.” Everly placed a hand on his chest and coaxed him to lie back down with her.  
“You know you can always come to me for help with your search. I would be far less anxious if you’d just let me help you.”  
Everly responded by kissing him firmly on the lips. She teased his mouth open and it didn’t take long for them to start something they both knew there was no time to finish. Reluctantly they broke apart but Evie was happy to wrap her legs around one of his and snuggle in tighter.  
They had been to Flourish & Blotts earlier in the day to pick up last minute books for the new school year. “So, Divination huh? That wouldn’t have been a class I would ever imagine Talbott Winger taking.”  
Talbott relaxed and gave her a smile. “How did you come to that conclusion?”  
“You’re the largest skeptic I know.” It was more of a compliment.  
“So why are you taking it then?” He raised an eyebrow.  
“Easy grades.” Evie replied cheekily.  
“There’s your answer. You and Gran have both said I need to try and relax a little. What better class than one where all of your answers are pure fiction?”  
The pair fell back into an easy banter, and Everly tried to push all thoughts of sixth year from her mind. She just wanted to enjoy one last night with Talbott before everything changed. Everly only wished that she knew how she was going to manage his feelings and expectations when the only path ahead was fraught with danger.


End file.
